That Evil Glint In His Eyes
by babyismile
Summary: He's always had that evil glint in his eyes. When a certain character is actualy evil, will anybody expect anything?
1. Chapter 1

_Five years ago_

Name? It's Zeno. No, not like Rufus. Like his kid. Blake. The one that got kicked out of the 'club'. Apparently, what those little dwebs in the jackets don't know is I am the chosen one too. While they have their little goody-two-shoes, I am the chosen one of darkness. I too live for the Cup of Ankh, and to put together for eternal life. But I do it for evil purposes. Today I am moving to England. Our hope is that we can manipulate some idiots into helping me find the cup. I'm getting a new name, a new family, and even for the first time a mom.

My new name is Fabian Rutter.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note!

Hey peoples! I know how much we all hate author's notes but you know they are needed. Anyways I just wanted to say some quick little things. First off I know how made some of you are about me making Fabian evil. But here's the thing. I like to make things that stand out. So If I made Jerome evil what good would that do me? If I made Alfie evi- wait how exactly would I make him evil? And if I made Mick evil it'd be like yeah I'm gonna go kill a soccer ball D: (not to be rude to Mick fans) And in a bunch of pictures Fabian does actually have a evil glint in his eyes….. Second THANKS A BUNCH TO MY FIRST REVIEWER HORSECRAZY109! Woohoooo! Well I got to go write! Love you all!

Review replies from annoynumus people:

Grace: maybe you did maybe you didn't who knows!

(): O0o I will!

MooseMouse: Thanks! I was hoping somebody would say that!


	3. Chapter 2

**(AN) Hey everybody! I know to some of you it may seem like forever sense I last updated but when you're the writer…..not so much! So I hope you enjoy the first actual chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters or ideas, just my own little brain made stuff! ;) **

Fabians POV

When I got back to the house that day I was bored out of my mind. I've already learned all of these things in training, but everybody thinks I'm just so smart and already know it. I hate everybody thinking I'm the geeky guy. Fabian Rutter is just a geeky rich snob who likes Joy Mercer and is too shy to say it. Blake Zeno is just one badass evil kid who doesn't actually know when he turned evil. He was just never taught any other way. I am Blake Zeno. There's also something else about Fabian. He's the good guy. I actually kinda like it. 

Anyways, I walk back into the house to screaming. Not unusual. 

"Where's Joy?" I could hear in the distance. 

"I don't know a Joy! And unless she's hiding under the bed I have no idea where she is." A different voice called.

I've never heard it before. It's American. America. I've been a couple of times for trading weapons and stuff. Everybody was always so layed back so relaxed. As if they were always on vacation. The closest I've ever been to a vacation is watching people have one.

smile:Dsmile:Dsmile:Dsmile:Dsmile:D smile:Dsmile:Dsmile:Dsmile:Dsmile:D smile:Dsmile:Dsmile:Dsmile

Do you believe in love at first sight? I don't. Amber's going on and on and on and on about it. 

"So. Who do you like Fabian?" the annoying blonde asked.  
I wanted to scream my names not Fabian so badly but I knew I couldn't so I just let my acting take over. 

"What! No I don't like anybody. Nope. No one."

I replied in the embarrassed tone I had grown to hate. By this time everybody else in the room had looked over to smirk. Everyone was here except Trixie. Ah no I spoke to soon her she comes now. 

"Joy's gone!" The highlighted girl screeched. Man she looks pissed! 

"Wait so Joy's just gone?" Alfie asked 

"Yeah and they've already got a replacement. She's American and she's totally obsessed about it." Patricia replied. 

Then she walked in. The girl who made me forget that I don't believe in love at first sight. The one who makes me feel like its ok to be who I am, even though she doesn't know the half of it. The one who made things all feel ok in the world.

Well that was a week ago, and boy do I wish it were still that simple.

**(AN) Please don't shoot me! I know it's short, and I would have kept writing but I wanted to give you something! And at parts it may seem confusing and I know it's not really all that good yet but I do try!**

**P.S. my sister told me not to post it yet but I'm not evil I won't keep you in agene! So ha to my sis! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello how have you peoples been? *tomatoes thrown* ok ok so I know you are all very mad at me (****and even more mad considering the fact that this is an author's note****) but I have my reasons! (Which I will be sharing with you later) but I just want to say that I will be updating next week with an actual chapter! That is because I will spending most of my days next week in the car ;). BUT BE EXCITED! Ah well I got to go now BIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	5. The Real Chapter 2

**Helloooooooo! So I sorta didn't want to write on the family computer and my laptop was all crappy, -*************and then I got a new one for my birthday and then I didn't feel like updating and then I lost my charger and then I found my charger and then I didn't feel like updating again and then when I was writing in the car like I said I was going to my computer screen turned upside down.:/ So I'm sorry but here it is! By the way this is taking place on the episode where Patricia gets kidnapped by Rufus and also everybody already knows about sibuna and all that chizz including Mick and Mara. AND EVEN TRUDY! *gasp!* nah jk Trudy doesn't get to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot line and Blake Zeno**

Patricia's POV:

What. The. Hell. WHERE AM I? And where are my highlights? Um ok context clues Patricia. Alright…I'm in a brown chair in a shack with hard floors and a wooden door. Um and OH! There's a coffee table right by the chair with a watch, a keychain, and a picture of Rufus and some kid. Oh my god.

I know that kid.

_Time passes (let's say an hour)_

I jolted up by a shove and opened my eyes to the disgrace of the world…Fabian? Wow. I could have sworn that was Rufus!

"Come on Mara and I came to save you." He said.

I looked around but his picture mate wasn't there. As he turned around to leave I tried to grab the picture but it wasn't there. Mara was already standing outside with a bag slung around her shoulder.

"Let's go Patricia we're already late for dinner."

I pulled myself out of the stupid brown chair that I seemed to be glued to, and walked out of the door.

But of course not before knocking shoulders with Fabian.

Smile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:D Smile:DSmile:DSmile:D Smile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:D

_I don't feel like doing dinner so we're just going to skip to when everyone is walking up to their rooms_

Patricia's POV:

Mara and I were walking up to our rooms and it was silent. I was trying to figure out the picture…..I wonder what she's thinking about…I think I need to tell her I mean I would tell Nina but she's a lovebird and Amber um NO. The second we got back to our room we both started talking at once.

"Mara" "Patricia"

"Yes?" "Yes?"

"You go first Patricia," Mara said to me.

"Ok. Um how do I say this? Ok so when I was in that shack thingy I saw a picture and it was of Rufus and Fabian well I at least think it Fabian I mean it looked like him but I don't want anything more than for it to not be him I just I don't know what to do!" I said all at once getting more scared by each word.

Mara gulped, and with tears in her eyes, pulled the picture out of her bag- but the glass was shattered by a bullet.

Smile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:D Smile:DSmile:DSmile:D Smile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:DSmile:D

**Ok so I know it's** **short I just love cliff hangers;) but I know it was all Patricia's POV it was just a her chapter…..but I shall try to write soon **

**P.S. I will do review responses next chapter**


End file.
